


Что досталось Азирафелю

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), porosenok_M



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M
Summary: Азирафель получает неожиданную весточку с Небес
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Что досталось Азирафелю

Кроули отряхнул руки от земли, сунул секатор в передний карман фартука, вытер пот со лба и осмотрел свой сад. 

— Рас-с-стите, — с тихой угрозой прошипел Кроули и оглянулся.

Азирафель, обернув ноги пледом, сидел под навесом и читал. Кроули понизил голос еще сильнее:

— Выкорчую и скину в силосную яму!

Деревенская пастораль резко прервалась, когда на подъездной дороге к их коттеджу показался фургон странной формы и футуристического дизайна. У Кроули волосы на затылке встали дыбом. От фургона за милю несло ангельской благодатью. Азирафель отложил книгу, приподнялся и даже не заметил, что плед упал на доски пола.

За рулём фургона сидел ангел с ужасными бакенбардами и испуганными глазами. Он подъехал прямо к воротам — Кроули бы его не пустил, сделав вид, что не заметил, — и Азирафель пошел открывать.

Фургон заехал внутрь и припарковался рядом с бентли. Кроули это очень не понравилось. Он принюхался, потом несколько раз высунул язык, чтобы удостовериться наверняка — от фургона несло конюшней. Ангел спрыгнул из кабины на землю, прикрываясь какой-то бумажкой, как щитом. Азирафель стал что-то тихо спрашивать у своего бывшего собрата, а Кроули отрастил когти и с оглушительным скрежетом провел кончиками пальцев по металлу кузова. Внутри кто-то заржал.

— Кроули, подойди, дорогой, — позвал Азирафель, увидев, как тот обходит фургон по кругу. — Гезария принес важные вести.

Кроули вернулся назад и с удивлением обнаружил, что этот самый Гезария лежит на земле и не подает признаков жизни.

— Что это с ним?

— Я просто забрал у него накладную, а он… упал.

Кроули присел рядом с ангелом на корточки. Тот был без сознания. Пришлось начудесить воду и побрызгать на лицо несчастного, который тут же пришел в себя, но с ужасом отполз от демона, пятясь и что-то бессвязно бормоча. Кроули поднялся.

— Ты точно только накладную у него забрал?

— Еще сказал ему бу-у-у и пальцами резко взмахнул.

— Азирафель! — Кроули стало смешно. Всё-таки ангел был сволочью.

— Ладно, это сейчас не так важно, — у него хватило совести смущённо опустить взгляд.

— Что в накладной? Мне очень не нравится содержимое фургона.

— Мне тоже, — тяжело вздохнул Азирафель, — они списали все мои вещи и прислали их на землю.

— И что там?

— То, что накопилось за шесть тысяч лет. И Руфь, — Азирафель повернулся к Гезарии и, нахмурившись, обратился к нему: — Помогите, пожалуйста, вытащить все вещи. Вы быстрее получите мою подпись и отправитесь с отчетом на небеса.

Ангел закивал и бросился к фургону так быстро, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Кроули не успел ничего сказать — щеколда слетела с петли, и на волю вырвалось чудовище: огромная лошадь, белая как снег, и ужасная, как сам черт. Она пронеслась в считанных дюймах от «Бентли» и рванула в сад Кроули. Тот ринулся следом. 

— Не-е-ет, — завопил демон, когда мощные копыта взрыли землю на его клумбе. Он вскинул руки и на шею животного накинулась веревочная петля. Кроули попытался оттащить тварь подальше от своих гортензий, которые та начала жевать. Безрезультатно — он мог с тем же успехом пытаться сдвинуть с места собор Святого Павла.

— Руфь, девочка, — ласково позвал Азирафель, и эта скотина, счастливо заржав, понеслась обратно, подкидывая задницу и брыкаясь. Кроули едва успел отскочить.

Ругая нехорошими словами всех лошадей на свете, Кроули наколдовал вокруг остатков своего сада высоченный забор, перегородивший их участок пополам. Он решил, что лужайкой с газоном пожертвует, а цветы больше в обиду не даст. Азирафель тем временем обнимал за шею эту дрянь и что-то шептал ей на ухо.

— Руфь? Ты назвал ее другом? Зачем тебе вообще на небесах лошадь?

— Я командир взвода. Вернее, был им. И должен был во время Армагеддона вести воинов за собой, сидя на лошади. Руфь я получил с начала времен. Она хорошая девочка и мой друг. Это имя ей подходит.

Кроули бросил ревнивый взгляд на кобылу. Та прижала голову к плечу Азирафеля и счастливо фыркнула. Кроули ее уже ненавидел.

— Давайте разберём остальные вещи! — взмолился позабытый Гезария.

— Конечно-конечно, — Азирафель похлопал кобылу по холке и пошел к открытому фургону.

Лошадь развернулась к саду Кроули и понеслась обратно в сторону клумбы. Забор остановил Руфь — она смогла только дотянуться до сливового дерева и объесть пару веточек. Кроули удовлетворенно хмыкнул, и лошадь обратила на него внимание. Она тут же поперла на него, и демон вжался в забор, прощаясь с жизнью. Топтать Руфь его не собиралась: она мягкими губами прижалась к его шее и фыркнула, потом притерлась к нему боком и замерла, ожидая чего-то.

— Уйди! Отстань! — Кроули пытался оттолкнуть скотину, внезапно воспылавшую к нему нежными чувствами. Лошадь отходить не хотела, она фыркала и прижималась. — Сгинь, шалашовка!

— Кроули, иди сюда, нужна твоя помощь.

Услышав голос Азирафеля, кобыла выпустила его и принялась щипать траву — наименьшее из зол. Демон отряхнулся, поправил фартук и пошел на зов. На лужайке уже стояли вешалки с одеждой из разных эпох — он узнал доспехи белого рыцаря, тогу, и еще кое-что по мелочи. Отдельно висел белоснежный мундир с килтом. Оба ангела пытались выволочь из фургона арфу — самую огромную из всех, что Кроули когда-нибудь видел.

Тяжело вздохнув, он принялся помогать.

Какое-то время спустя на лужайке оказались (кроме кобылы, одежды и арфы): новый, ни разу не использованный гироскутер, письменный стол, полная сбруя и окованный металлом сундук. Азирафель обсуждал с Гезарией что-то организационное. Совместный труд поубавил паники у ангела, и тот вел себя вполне прилично — почти не вздрагивал, когда Азирафель говорил с ним.

Кроули подошел к вещам и, сдернув с вешалки белоснежный килт с золотыми пуговками, приложил его к себе. Отставив ступню вперед, он покачал носком туфли, прикидывая, как это будет смотреться на нем, если ноги будут голыми, и какую пользу получить.

— Ангел, мне идет? 

— Да, дорогой, замечательно! — Азирафель подмигнул, а Гезарию перекосило. Для закрепления эффекта Кроули покачал бедрами.

Наконец Азирафель расписался в накладной. Счастливый Гезария схватил бумажку и рванул к фургону на крейсерской скорости. Исчез он очень быстро.

— Зачем тебе лошадь, я выяснил, но арфа?..

— Ну, — Азирафель покраснел. — Я играл и пел Господу. Ей нравилось. Когда-то.

— Ясно. Давай все это в дом затащим, кроме кобылы.

Азирафель встал с одного бока арфы, Кроули — с другого, и они начали... Когда на улице почти ничего не осталось Азирафель ущипнул его за задницу.

— Ауч!

— Не «ауч», пошли килт мерять.

— Он же белый, — Кроули спорил только для поддержания имиджа, внутри него все уже сладко заныло.

— Значит побудешь ангелом в военной форме, а я злобным демоном, которого нужно обуздать...

***

Кроули вышел из коттеджа и медленно потянулся, тело, наполненное приятной истомой, гудело. Он осоловело оглядел участок и поморщился: изувеченная клумба, забор, кобыла и упряжь никуда не делись. К ним добавилась воняющая куча конского навоза.

Кроули подошел поближе и зашипел:

— На с-с-скотобойню отправлю, будеш-шь колбас-с-сой.

— Не слушай его, Руфь. — Азирафель подошёл сзади и ласково обнял Кроули. — Англичане не едят конину со времен прихода христианства на острова. 

— Можно отправить на мыловарню, — уже чисто из принципа предложил Кроули. 

— Там используют коровий жир. Никто никуда Руфь не отправит, будет соседских деток по округе катать. И зря ты её обижаешь, ты ей нравишься. Гавриила, например, она один раз лягнула. 

Хотя последняя информация про Гавриила радовала, Кроули уныло смотрел, как по щелчку пальцев Азирафеля на краю их участка появляются небольшой сарай, ванна с водой, навес и коновязь. Пришлось тоже поучаствовать и подправить этому безобразию хотя бы цветовую гамму. Белая черепица — это все же перебор. 

Кобыла оставила газон и с интересом смотрела на их приготовления. Азирафель поманил ее к сараю. Руфь задрала хвост и в головокружительном прыжке с издевательским ржанием спряталась за Кроули. Азирафель вздохнул и очень спокойно повторил:

— Руфь, иди в стойло. 

У Кроули от такого голоса всегда вставали волоски на затылке, но на кобылу это не произвело никакого впечатления. Она прижалась к Кроули крупом.

Азирафель двинулся к лошади, и та не придумала ничего лучше, как устроить с ним хоровод вокруг Кроули. Наконец удалось поймать ее за гриву. 

— Своенравная девчонка, — Азирафель намотал ее волосы на кулак, и в груди Кроули что-то ревниво заныло: он вспомнил, как давно не отращивал волосы, и решил, что пора опять ввести это в моду. Прямо сейчас!

Кобыла была водворена в сарай, вонючая куча и седло убраны, Кроули наконец смог вернуться к разоренной клубе, а Азирафель — к своей книге. Демон взмахнул длинющей косой, убедившись, что в выбившихся прядках красиво играет солнце. Он не отдаст внимание Азирафеля ни одной кобыле на свете.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
